


Ignorance is Bliss

by KindListener



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Older Characters, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Kamoshida is craving something a little more aged than highschoolers so he decides to go after the oblivious, resident biology teacher.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘i want kamoshida to be involved with another male teacher (that isn’t aware of his abuse) and possibly we take a look at their lives in kamoshida’s castle?’

A biology teacher is perfect, especially for Kamoshida’s means. Keitaro Hiruta is perfect in more ways than one. It, also, doesn’t help that he has such a romantic way with words. Originally, he was Doctor Hiruta, due to his doctorate in haematology, but he soon became Mister Hiruta out of necessity and he was fine with that. He’s relatively reserved outside of the classroom and only really talks to people when he has to. He’s easily flustered and it causes the cutest blush ever to rise into his cheeks. Hey, Kamoshida might even get attached...

During lunchtime, as always, Mister Hiruta talks to Miss Usami, one of the other most reserved people the volleyball champ has ever known. Just for shits and giggles, he sends Hiruta a quick text.  
‘Hey, doc. Would you mind giving me that biology lesson, after school?’  
Hiruta pardons their conversation so he can look at his phone and, instantly, goes tomato red. Usami asks him what’s wrong but Hiruta waves it away and smiles as they return to their previous subject and Kamoshida is left snickering under his breath.

After school, Hiruta stays at his desk, in the teacher’s office, waving to Usami as she packs up and leaves. He hears Kamoshida greeting Usami in passing before the door slides open, again.  
“Hey.” He greets, casually. “So, Hiruta-San, you’re...ready to tutor me?” He teases, wandering over to take a seat on his desk. The smaller of the two begins to stammer out a reply but Kamoshida runs his fingers through his beautifully smooth hair and he falls silent. The biology teacher stands, not knowing where to put his hands, but Kamoshida grabs the hair on the back of his neck and pulls him in, forcing his tongue into Hiruta’s mouth. Taken off-guard, Hiruta’s slender fingers curl into Kamoshida’s white tank top. He licks across his tongue, under his tongue and over his lips, really taking his time to savour the taste of him, before pulling back. Hiruta seems dazed when he’s allowed to breathe, again, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. “I came here for a biology lesson, Hiruta-San, so why don’t we get started?”

With his back pressed against the wall, sat on his desk, with Kamoshida’s head between his thighs, Hiruta’s breath hitches in his throat.  
“K-Kamoshida-San, w-w-we can’t! We’ll get c-caught.” He sputters out but the coach’s large, calloused hands palm down the backs of his thighs, causing him to shudder.  
“Stop worrying. I locked the door, Hiruta-San, we’re safe to do...as...we...please...” Each of the last words is punctuated by a soft kiss to the brunette’s soft skin.

The only thing keeping his body from Kamoshida’s prying eyes is his open shirt and his black briefs. Those go easily, sliding down his pale thighs and onto the floor, with the rest of his clothes. He’s, painfully, hard and Kamoshida notes this as he, playfully, runs a fingertip up the underside.  
“So, what’s this for, Hiruta-San?” He asks, the tone of his voice and the quirk in his brow giving away his intention.  
“An erection is a physiological phenomenon in which the penis becomes firm, engorged, and enlarged...” He begins but his voice trails off as Kamoshida takes the head into his mouth and he whines, hands gripping the desk, white-knuckled.  
“... Why is that the case?” Kamoshida asks inbetween licks.  
“An e-e-erection is the result of a complex interaction of psychological, neural, vascular, and endocrine factors and is often associated with sexual arousal or...s-sexual attraction.” A bright blush rises to his cheekbones and Kamoshida grins, swallowing the length down to the root, warning himself a gasp. One hand, idly, tangles fingers into Kamoshida’s mess of hair. Kamoshida continues to, mercilessly, suck his cock until the breathless alert of;  
“I-I’m going to—” Is brought to his attention. Hiruta’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he shudders. Kamoshida pulls himself off just too late, though, and thick ropes of Hiruta’s come land across his cheeks and lips

When he returns to his senses, Hiruta apologises and reaches for the tissue box on his desk, letting Kamoshida clean himself up.  
“You taste good, Hiruta-San.” The coach groans, licking a little from the corner of his mouth. “Now, can you do me a favour?” He asks and Hiruta nods, dazily. Kamoshida slides his sweatpants down just enough so that his huge cock springs out. “Come and sit your ass on this huge cock, for me.”  
“You’ve been tes—”  
“Yes.”  
“And you brought—”  
“Yes.” He reaches into his coat pocket and brings out a small bottle of lube as well as a string of condoms. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Hiruta-San.”

He unwraps a condom and slides it down his dick before slicking himself with extra lube. Kamoshida grins. Hiruta slides off the desk and onto the coach’s lap, taking his huge cock down to the base.  
“Huh. Hiruta-San took that a lot easier than I was expecting. Don’t tell me; you play with your ass a lot, don’t you?” Hiruta hangs his head and nods. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Kamoshida mutters before he helps Hiruta off his lap and bracing the other teacher’s hands against the desk.

The limp fabric of Hiruta’s shirt just obcures his ass so the volleyball champ hitches it up a little and ploughs back in, now aware that he can go a little harder. The brunette whines, panting out breaths, as he tries to push back, against Kamoshida, wanting more of his cock. Large hands grab at his hips, demanding control of their movements. Now, groaning in abandon, Hiruta crumples papers under his curling fists, arching his back to take in more of Kamoshida’s dick.  
“Mmm... What a good boy...” The coach groans against his ear, nipping his earlobe, affectionately. “You’re so tight, given how easily you took my cock...” Hiruta’s elbows buckle under him and he finds his sweat-drenched cheek pressed to the desk.  
“Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come—” Hiruta mumbles against the wood surface and it takes Kamoshida by surprise when Hiruta’s insides tighten considerably and thick ropes of his come shoot onto the desk and dribble on to the floor. An orgasm claims Kamoshida, too, as he shoots his load into Hiruta, watching the blush on his shoulder drain away as he loses himself in the warmth...

Hiruta pulls his suit back on, now crumpled and disheveled from being on the floor.  
“Hey, Hiruta-San...?” Kamoshida sighs, sittingback in the desk chair, looking physically exhausted.  
“Yes?”  
“How about we do this more often? Make it a regular thing?” The pleasant burn in his loins agrees and as long as nobody finds them—  
“Yes. I’d like that.”


End file.
